Sk8er Boy
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: Based on the song Sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne. Tanya rejects Edward, but Bella is there for Edward. 5 years later Tanya realizes the mistake that she's made so she goes looking for Edward. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys! It's me again, I just wanted to bring you the revised version of Sk8er Boy! I hope you enjoy it as much as the other one full of errors lol! I also wanted to tell you that I have a Betta now! , so post a review and show her some love!**

**~Alexxzz~**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"What are you looking at?" asked Alice.

"I'm looking at them," I said pointing at a couple.

"What's up with them?" She said.

"Well, he's a boy, and she's a girl." I said. "I can't make it any more obvious."

"Haven't you seen a boy and a girl before?" she asked.

I sighed, "Look, I'll explain it to you, okay?"

She nodded.

"He's a punk; she does ballet. What more can I say?"

"Still don't get it."

"He wants her, she'd never tell but secretly she wants him as well  
but her friends don't approve because they have a problem with his baggy clothes." I told her.

"Oh, now I understand. But, why are you watching them?" she asked.

"Because I like him. Edward is just wasting his time with that rich bitch" I said.

"Oh" she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, what you said rhymed" She said. "Tanya is a rich bitch" she said, laughing again.

*The Next Day*

"So, what happened when I left?" Alice asked.

"Well, she had a problem with him being a skater, so she rejected him; she told him that he wasn't good enough for her."

"Aww, poor Edward!" Alice said with a sad face "Is she even pretty?" she asked.

"She has a pretty face but her head is up in space. She needs to come back down to Earth." I answered.

"It breaks my heart to see him so lonely!" I hope that -now that Tanya has walked out of his life- I'm the one for him.

"Don't worry honey, everything will work out."

5 Years later…

Tanya's P.O.V

I heard my baby crying. She must be hungry.

"Shh, mommy's here" I cooed.

I sat down on the couch and I turned on the T.V while I fed my baby.

I was flipping through the channels, when I recognized the boy, well man, that was rocking on MTV.

It was Edward!

All these years I have regretted turning him down. After I turned him down, I changed schools and went to a private one. Then I met this nice young man and I thought I was in love, so I gave myself to him. I got pregnant, then he left me, and here I am now.

I need to see him again. I'm going to buy tickets for his next show. I'll call Jessica to see if she can take care of Leah.

"Hello?" answered a voice in the other end of the phone.

"Jessica?" I asked.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's me, Tanya" I said.

"Hi! Oh My Gosh! Did you see him?"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling you. I need to see him, so I was wondering if you could take care of Leah for a while?" I asked.

"Sure, I was going to go with Lauren, but you can have my ticket."

"Oh, well if you were going to go, then go." I said.

"Oh don't worry, Mike got sick, so I was going to stay home anyway." she said.

"Thank you so much!" I said. We talked for a couple of hours, and then we hung up.

I was finally going to get my life straightened up.

Next Day…

"I can't believe we're here!" Lauren Mallory shrieked.

"I know!"

The concert started, and he was a living Greek God! Now I see how much he's worth, and after the concert, I'm taking him back.

After the Concert…

Bella's P.O.V

When the concert ended, I went up to Edward and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"You were amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you. This has been one of the best concerts, because you were here with me." he said.

I turned serious, looking him in the eye and said "I love you".

"I love you too" he said seriously "that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said as he knelt down "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

My eyes filled with tears "Of course! I love you more than anything in this world." I smiled.

His green eyes were gleaming with happy tears as he stood up and kissed me.

We kissed for a long time, pulling apart for air.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Edward Cullen?" I heard someone ask.

When I turned around to see who it was, I saw it was Tanya.

"What is Tanya doing here?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." he said.

"I'll go over there, okay?" I told him pointing to a black corner.

"Don't leave." he said.

"Don't worry. I'll just go somewhere where I can hear but not be seen." I said. Giving him a quick kiss, I went and hid.

"Edward!" I heard Tanya say.

"Hi Tanya, what can I do for you?" Edward said.

"I came to tell you that it took me 5 years to realize that you were the one for me. I came here to tell you that I love you and that I'm sorry. Would you take me back?

What the..? Who does she think she is?

"Tanya, did you really expect me to love you forever? I moved on. When you rejected me, I was sad at first, but there was someone who helped me get over you. She became my best friend, and then I figured out that she was the one for me."

"But, I thought you loved me..." Tanya said.

I stepped out of my hiding place.

"I thought I loved you Tanya, but with time I realized that Bella was my soul mate, and now, we're engaged." Edward said.

"This is all your fault!" Tanya screamed at me.

"How is this my fault?" I asked.

"You stole his love from me!"

"Sorry girl, but you missed out and tough luck 'cause he is mine now. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man this boy could be. There is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside."

"We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
How we rock each other's world!"

"She's right, you only cared for looks. Bella saw beyond that and she loves me for me as I for her." he said

"When you walked out of my life, that was the best thing that happened to me, because I found her." Edward said hugging me.

And with that, Tanya walked out of our lives forever.

One year later…

My life couldn't be more perfect. I am married to the most handsome man on Earth, and have the most beautiful daughter.

And guess what?:

I'm with a skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know…

The End


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**Hello guys! It's me again! I just wanted to tell you that this story will be translated to Russian! YAY! It has been an honor to have someone ask me if they can translate my story to another language, so those of you who know Russian, can know read it in that language :) So the translation will be provided my Alcroni! Thank you soo much again for choosing my story for a translation :).**

**`~Alex`~**

**P.S here's a link to her FanFiction Profile:**

**./u/2921155/Alcorni  
**


End file.
